


Resistance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bottom Poe Dameron, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, Flames will be used to heat a fireplace, In a way, Interrogation, M/M, POV Ben Solo, Smut, Top Ben, interrogation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe act out a scene together.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I got you, I won't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437980) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So...this is basically an interrogation roleplay thing.

The thing about Ben’s suggestion that they do an interrogation scene was that it was made while half-asleep, and already blissed out from the sex that they shared. There had been something liberating about letting Kylo Ren roam free for the night. Just feeling that sense of control — Ben was not a dominant man by nature; he was always more soft-spoken and shy. In the bedroom, however, he didn’t have to worry about that. He could be...whoever he needed to be, he supposed. That was the best way to describe it. 

Poe was the one who brought it up over breakfast. “So about this interrogation fantasy you brought up...”

”What?” And then Ben remembered. “Oh. That. I was wondering how we plan it out, actually.”

”Well, you wouldn’t have to make it have a specific timeline,” Poe said. “You’d just plan it out.”

”Right. Should we come up with a safeword?"

They continued talking, coming up with the safeword (a simple “red”), parameters for the scene. They talked, and Ben couldn’t help but feel his anxiety rise at least a little. He’d never done something like this before. He could only hope he wouldn’t hurt Poe — at least for real. He’d never forgive himself if he did. 

***

It was fortunate that today was a day that they didn’t have classes. Even donning the Kylo Ren costume, sans mask, Ben made a note to incorporate some information about how being in the costume felt for future projects. There were prequels, of course. He would have to explain how exactly —

No. His uncle, for the moment, had no place there. There went his brain, making up ideas again. 

He emerged from his room, and saw that Poe had dressed in the brown jacket and white shirt, the tight pants that accentuated his legs, which only, in Ben’s opinion, made Poe look more desirable. There were a lot of desirable parts of Poe, but God, his body...

”It suits you,” Ben said. 

“Same for you.” Poe smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re not wearing the mask. It hides your beautiful face.”

Ben would have to disagree with Poe calling his face beautiful, but he found himself blushing pleasantly all the same. “Lie down.”

Poe did so, and Ben carefully bound his wrists to the headboard. Just a matter of handcuffs that wouldn’t be too painful. 

He stroked along Poe’s side almost possessively, and said, “So the best pilot in the Resistance returns. Comfortable?”

”Not really,” Poe said, and the way he looked, God, he looked so much like Jacob when Ben had imagined him. When Jacob was first conceived of, Ben wanted him to be the ideal hero. Handsome, snarky, brave, kind...everything, really. And Poe had such poise and grace. It was one of many reasons Ben loved him so much. 

Ben stepped forward, making sure to exude confidence and poise himself. He couldn’t say he was comfortable entirely in his body, but he could put on a good show of it, at least just for Poe. He had a sort of distaste towards his body, even with the muscle he’d put on. Poe was helping him with it, of course. 

“Are you carrying information for the Resistance?” Ben said. 

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew,” Poe said. “You failed last time. Finding the map.”

”We’ll see.” Ben made sure to smile a bit. 

He teased open the buttons of Poe’s shirt, and Poe gasped. Ben smiled. “Is this for me?”

”Never.” And yet Poe’s voice shook. 

“So you say.” The shirt was undone, and Poe’s chest was exposed. Poe’s chest wasn’t unrealistically ripped like others would portray it as, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to worship that chest. 

“I don’t take pleasure in these interrogations,” Ben continued. “But I can bring you pleasure if you wish. I can’t say I’ve seen you without a shirt before.” That was pretend, of course. He ran a hand over his chest, teasing. “Are you carrying information for the Resistance?”

“I won’t tell you even if I was.”

Ben tweaked Poe’s nipples, which was enough to elicit a delighted-sounding whimper. 

“So defiant. And so responsive.” A beat. “I have to admire you, Jacob. But it doesn’t have to be this way. Leading the Resistance has to be terribly lonely, doesn’t it?”

He rubbed and tweaked one of Poe’s nipples, and Poe bit his lip. He was clearly trying to keep the pleasure at bay but it didn’t stop a whimper from coming through. 

“You want this, don’t you? Don’t be quiet now, Jacob. Let me hear you.”

Poe’s whimper became a moan. 

“Do you know what I’d do to you if I could, pilot? I’d start with your nipples. See how they respond to my lips and fingers. And then I’d go down to your belly, towards your cock, and I’d caress you. Caress your balls, suck you off, swallow you down. I could get on my knees for you and give you everything you want.”

Poe cried out just then, and Ben knew he’d struck a chord. 

“I know you’ve dreamed about me, pilot. All you need to do is tell me what you want.”

Poe’s erection was practically begging for Ben’s mouth. After a while, Poe said, “Please.”

Ben knelt. Fuck, but he wanted to hear Poe begging and moaning his — Kylo’s, in this roleplay — name. 

He kissed the tip of Poe’s erection, teased him by nibbling and kissing the skin along Poe’s pelvis. “Has anyone else done this for you?”

”Yes.”

“Not in a while, I see.”

He took Poe’s length into his mouth, taking care to caress his testicles, skillfully manipulate them. He had gotten used to this by now, and he relished in the sound of Poe’s moans. He licked and sucked and manipulated with his mouth, and when he heard Poe’s gasps and moans that let him know full well that he was about to come (as he knew too well now) he drew off. 

Poe looked up at him, desperate, wanting. “But that isn’t fair!”

”Tell me what you’re hiding, and you’ll be allowed to come.”

Poe hesitated. He seemed to be caught between keeping it all up and just letting himself come, until...

Poe told. 

Ben returned to his ministrations, and Poe’s cries as he came down his throat (Ben swallowing it diligently, every stream) were music to Ben’s ears. He looked over his still-chained lover, feeling his own erection still aching. 

“We’re not done,” he said. “You’re mine, pilot, to do with as I see fit. You were mine from the start. I could feel you from the inside...”

”Please.”

And Ben knew, in that moment, he could not deny him. He undressed, and he could feel Poe’s longing for him from the bed, a sort of torment at not being able to touch him, and he couldn’t help but be awed. Being desired by Poe, thought beautiful...he didn’t think that was possible. He was used to people scrutinizing his odd appearance, used to scrutinizing it himself when he looked in the mirror — lips too full, nose too big, ears too big, his body not tight enough. Poe had told him again and again and showed him again and again how beautiful he was, but it still left Ben in awe. 

He prepared his lover, carefully, and even entering him properly, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of trepidation. Poe was so short and almost delicate-looking at times, and Ben was so big. He practically loomed over Poe. He couldn’t help but feel a fear of crushing him, and yet — God, it was like any intelligent thought went away even entering Poe, it felt so good, so complete. He entered Poe, again and again, all while meticulously massaging his once again growing erection. He stroked until Poe came into his hand and Ben followed, releasing inside Poe’s body, knowing that they were effectively bound together...

He uncuffed Poe before checking for any marks on his wrists that would hurt. Then he pulled Poe into his arms, even as Poe said, “That was...something, Ben.”

”Good or bad?”

”Mostly good. God, you’re so _hot_ when you get into that persona...”

”Am I?” Ben didn’t think that the word “hot” could describe him. 

“You’re gorgeous. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

”Maybe another time,” Ben said. “Maybe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520888) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
